Love ya more
by XspriteyX
Summary: OK well this is about Prowl who's intended to be bonded to Greystorm but what will he do when Jazz enters the scene? Starts with sparkling cuteness, I blame the plot bunnies  I wrote this for all of you who like Baby on Board enjoy!
1. Nice ta meetcha

_Hey everyone! Well I can't believe I wrote this but the damn plot bunny wouldn't stop biting me! This is for everyone who likes Baby on Board and since I think I don't have enough of Jazz and Prowl in it even thought it's their story here's a short story dedicated to them. Let me know what you think since I kinda went out on a long shot with this one. _

_This story was inspired by Tailor Swift's 'Love Story.'_

_Also it has been pointed out to me there are quite a few similar things between this story and a story called "**Foreign ways." **by taralynden Which I recommend reading it is a great story about Prowl and Jazz!_

_We know I don't own them otherwise Prowl wouldn't have died ;)_

Sharpshot sat across from Redline pleased with the arrangements. For upper class Praxians getting a pairing for his sparkling so soon into such a prestigious family like Redline's was considered a great honour. Sharpshot looked at his sparkling Prowl who sat quietly next to Redline's slightly younger sparkling Greystorm behaving like he was expected "Yes Redline I am deeply honoured you accept Prowl."

Redline nodded back "Well I am more than pleased with this match. Prowl is a well behaved sparkling and I assume he shall continue to be when he reaches adult hood. So by that I expect him to be perfect bonded for Greystorm."

Sealing the deal with a handshake Redline picked up Greystorm and left the thrilled Creator with his sparkling. "Prowl."

The little black and white looked up "Yes Creator?"

The older mech sat across from him "You already have an intended. Do you know what this means?"

The small Praxian nodded "It means I will do what Greystorm says and always conduct myself accordingly around him."

Sharpshot couldn't be any prouder of his creation "That is correct."

Prowl shifted a little "Creator I was wondering if I may go down to the crystal park for a walk."

Sharpshot mentally patted himself on the back for raising such a well mannered sparkling "Of course. Be back before night descends."

Prowl thanked him and walked out into the street.

Praxus being such a peaceful city didn't often have things such as crime or homeless, and even then they were only found in the outskirts of the city. In this area of the well off and higher class it was safe to let sparklings walk themselves to the park supervised under the watchful optics of caretaker mechs stationed around the park and discreetly inside it. All in all everything was well in Praxus and Prowl should have been one of the happiest sparklings online.

So why wasn't he?

It was every Praxians wish to be intended to a noble family.

To grow into his adult frame and bond to Greystorm, maybe have a sparkling heir of their own. Greystorm would get a well paying respected job leaving Prowl to care for the sparkling who would hopefully be paired up to it's own future bonded and then.. and then...

Prowl sighed his little doorwings drooping. Why was it that that future didn't sound that good and perfect to him?

He gazed around the park watching the other Praxian sparklings, younglings and pairs and wondered if any of them thought the way he did.

Or if he was just glitched.

Still his Creator was pleased and that was all that mattered... right?

He shook his helm willing these thoughts to leave his processor. An angry cry was all the warning he received before a black and white blur came around the corner and crashed into him. Dazed he found a sparkling about his size on his aft rubbing his helm, the mech was black and white like himself with a blue visor, but he didn't have doorwings.

The angry cry yelled again and in a flash the mech was up and grabbed his wrist leading them down an alleyway with a fence at the end. The angry voice was nearing, the small mech leapt up off the wall onto the top of the fence leaving Prowl trembling at the sound of the angry mech approaching. "Grab ma hand!"

He looked to the top of the fence confused "Huh?"

The visored sparkling said "C'mon you'll get caught by him otherwise, grab ma hand!"

Prowl stretched up grabbing the offered palm and was tugged up over the fence falling slightly onto the ground of the other side. The strange talking mech grabbed his wrist again dragging him away through the crowd ducking them into another alley behind some boxes. The angry voice cursed and thundered past, and once they were safe the other sparkling laughed. "Sorry for crashin' inta ya bu' I had ta get away b'fore he caught me. Ma names Jazz."

Prowl stared at the odd sparkling who was definitely _not _Praxian, still he remembered his manners "My designation is Prowl. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Jazz giggled "Ya always talk like that?"

Prowl wasn't sure how to answer that. He was brought up to be well mannered and polite "I am not sure what you mean."

The visored mech pulled something out that Prowl hadn't noticed before, it was a small bag of energon goodies, putting two and two together he gasped "You stole those!"

Jazz shrugged "I only steal wha' I need bu' can't afford."

He nibbled on one then offered one to Prowl "Will your creator not be upset with you for stealing?" Jazz finished his goodie starting on another one "Dunno ma creators are gone."

Prowl paused examining the statement before realising what Jazz had said he replied "I am sorry for your loss."

Jazz shrugged "S'OK never really knew 'em anyway."

Prowl refused another goodie that was offered to him, eating stolen goods was wrong after all, even if Jazz couldn't pay for it because he was an orphan. "You are not Praxian are you?"

Jazz swallowed the goodie "Nup! I'm one hundred percent Polyhexian."

Prowl leaned forward interested "How did you get here all the way from Polyhex by yourself?"

Jazz sat Indian style "Well I got bored runnin' around Polyhex escapin' the store keepers who were gettin' wise to ma tricks. So I hopped onta the nex' transport shuttle hidin' under the seats and it stopped, so here I am."

Prowl's optics widened "You travelled here alone?"

Jazz grinned "Well who else was I gonna come with?"

Well Prowl supposed that was true "What are you going to do now?"

Jazz stuffed two more goodies into his mouth "Dunno I was jus' gonna pass through bu' I think I migh' stay."

Prowl's doorwings twitched "Why?"

Jazz handed him a goodie curling his servos around it "Cuz I like ya."

Prowl stared at the other sparkling confused how he could suddenly decide to like someone when they just met "I do not know what to say."

Jazz grinned "Say tha' again but say don't instead of do not K?"

Prowl cocked his head "Sorry?"

Jazz repeated "Say 'I don't know what ta say' instead of 'I do not know what ta say.'"

Prowl nodded "I don't know what ta say?"

Jazz giggled again "You're funny."

Prowl smiled back looking at the goodie in his hand, Jazz looked from the goodie to Prowl's face "Wha's wrong?"

Prowl turned it over "I have..." Seeing Jazz's look he tried again "I've never had an energon goodie before."

Jazz smiled at Prowl's shortened speech then frowned "Never? As in never ever? Then ya gotta try it! I promise it's good."

Prowl bit his denta "But Creator tells me that energon goodies are bad for you."

Jazz snorted "Only if ya eat like a bunch of them an nothing else! One won't hurtcha."

Prowl looked at his face then against his inner voice telling him to stop he sampled the goodie. "Well?" Jazz asked.

Prowl swallowed it "It is, I mean, It's good."

The visored mechling beamed "Toldja so! Now c'mon I gotta secret place ta show ya Prowler!"

Prowl jerked as he was dragged to his pedes and lead out of the alley "My name is Prowl."

Jazz continued leading them into the crystal park "I know."

Prowl stumbled trying to keep up "So why did you call me Prowler?"

Jazz looked over his shoulder flashing a smile "It's your nickname. Like it?"

Prowl thought for a moment not having much experience in situations like this and returned "I guess so."

Jazz lead them to a big crystal formation on the hill "Then tha's wha' I'll call ya from now on an' no one else. 'K Prowler?"

Prowl felt a surge of happiness soar through him, Jazz was so different. Around this sparkling he didn't have to be proper, acting like a polite mech all the time. Also Jazz's good mood seemed to be infectious, Prowl barely knew this strange sparkling but he could tell already that he liked him a lot. Jazz pulled him through a gap in the crystal formation into a small space enclosed where the colourful crystals rose up meeting at the top making the inside like a teepee, the area was light from the crystals reflections.

"Wow." Prowl said staring at the space in awe, Jazz tugged him towards a large pale crystal "Tha's not the best part."

Prowl looked through gasping when he could see the whole of the park and everyone in it. "This is amazing!"

Jazz nodded "Yeah it's ma hideaway, we can see 'em bu' they can't see us."

Prowl looked at him "Really?"

Jazz sat down "Yup."

Prowl stared at the view a bit longer even if Jazz was a petty thief he came to a resolve "I won't tell anyone."

Jazz smiled "I know ya won't tha's why I brought ya here."

He pulled an item out from subspace, Prowl didn't know sparklings could have subspace! Jazz was just full of surprises.

The item was a colourful ball painted with a variety of music notes on it as decoration, Prowl sat across from him "Did you steal that as well?"

Jazz smiled sadly "Nah I told ya I only steal wha' I need. This was a gift from ma creators."

Prowl felt guilty "I'm sorry I did not, I mean didn't mean to imply-"

Jazz cut him off laughing "S'OK Prowler. Ya worry too much ya know that? C'mon let's play."

So for a while that's all they did was talk and play, Prowl caught the ball and rolled it back "Why do you wear a visor?"

Jazz caught the ball then returned it "Ma optics don't work so good, I can see bu' everythin's fuzzy so ma visor helps me see."

Prowl nodded "Ah."

He looked outside through the crystal then noticed the sun was almost down "Oh no I'm going to be late! Sorry Jazz I have to go home."

He handed the ball back and made his way out, Jazz called after him "Will I see ya tomorrow?"

Prowl paused, he wanted to see Jazz tomorrow but it was really up to his Creator, "I'll try to come back OK? Bye."

Jazz waved after him "Bye!"

Prowl ran home hoping his Creator wouldn't be mad at him. He stopped at the door calming himself down before walking into the house "Prowl?"

Prowl shut the door "Yes Creator I am back."

Sharpshot came out of the kitchen with two energon cubes in hand "Come in and clean up."

Prowl did as he requested washing his servo's then sitting at the table taking polite sips of his cube. Sharpshot noticed his sparkling seemed to have a happy aura of some sort radiating off him "Did you have a good time?"

Prowl couldn't fight the smile on his faceplates "Yes I did."

Sharpshot continued "So what did you do?"

Prowl thought quickly knowing his Creator would be upset if he heard about him talking to a Polyhexian, even if Jazz was only a sparkling like himself. So he decided to use the technique Jazz told him about, not lying but telling 'half truths' as it were. "I looked at the crystals and had a run."

Sharpshot nodded "That explains why you are so empty then." Prowl felt his faceplates heat up, he wasn't as empty as he made out to be after being convinced by Jazz to eat another two energon goodies. Still he finished his cube resuming conversation with his Creator. Sharpshot added "Prowl Redline is bringing Greystorm over tomorrow for the orn." Prowl's doorwings drooped a little "OK Creator." He excused himself to recharge laying onto his berth disappointment eating away at his spark.

He sighed trying stubbornly to ignore the sadness he felt, _"Stop it! I only met Jazz today anyway it's not that big of a deal that I can't see him tomorrow." _He lay still for a moment knowing that thought was a lie and he did want to see his new friend again, he sighed and slipped into recharge wondering what Jazz was doing.


	2. M starvin

Redline arrived with Greystorm early then encouraged the sparklings to go play, Prowl's doorwings drooped as he looked at the other sparkling not having a clue what to say. Greystorm broke the silence "What do you want to do?"

Thinking about the game Jazz and he had played yesterday he suggested "We could play with a ball."

Greystorm pouted "That would be boring. I know! Let us play house!"

Prowl sighed agreeing to his future bondmate's wishes _"After all I better get used to this sooner rather than later." _

He played with Greystorm until mid-day despite his ever growing boredom, personally he blamed it on his advance logic processors for finding the game dull whilst their Creators talked and smiled at their play.

Prowl wondered what Jazz was doing alot throughout the game but Greystorm didn't seem to notice when he spaced out, thankfully because of his intended being younger he still needed afternoon recharge naps and as such drifted off after his mid-day cube.

Prowl's spark beat excitedly this was his chance.

After a few moments of making a show of entertaining himself but looking lonely Prowl shyly approached the elder mechs "Creator may I go to crystal park since Greystorm will be recharging for a while?" Sharpshot looked to Redline for confirmation, Redline nodded smiling sensing how dull it must be to have one's play mate asleep. "Of course Prowl. Do not be gone for too long."

Prowl's doorwings lifted up "Thankyou Creator, thankyou Redline."

Seeing them both smile even more from his added politeness, Prowl made his way out.

As soon as he was a suitable distance from his home he started running towards the park hoping Jazz hadn't left Praxus.

Prowl crawled into the Polyhexian's hideout finding it empty, his doorwings fell down in disappointment. "Heya Prowler whatcha do'in?"

His doorwings perked up again as he spun around finding the visored mechling crouched behind him grinning, "Jazz!" He said happily.

Jazz did a mini bow "The one an' only. I thought you weren't comin' taday."

Prowl sat back giving him space "Neither did I but I was good so my Creator let me come."

Jazz sat by him "Well I'm glad ya came I was almost gonna find yer house ta see ya maself."

Prowl's smile faded "That would not, wouldn't be a good idea."

Jazz cocked his head to one side "Why not?"

Prowl traced patterns with his finger on the ground "My Creator wouldn't like you."

Jazz followed his movements with optics, though Prowl couldn't tell because of the visor, "Why not?"

Prowl sighed "Because you're not Praxian."

Jazz stared at the ceiling thoughtfully "Huh. Wha' a silly reason. Oh well. C'mon Prowler I'm runnin' on empty here! Let's get some energon."

Prowl against his will moved with the insistent tugging "Jazz! I can't be found stealing with you!"

Jazz whined prodding Prowl's chervon "Prrooooowwwwlllllleeerrrrrrr!"

Prowl tried holding firm "No."

Jazz jutted out his bottom lip pulling off a hopelessly pathetic expression "But Prowler I'm starving here."

Prowl looked everywhere but Jazz's sad face but found himself drawn to the miserable expression "Fine." He said exasperatedly, Jazz brightened "But we're _not _stealing!" The visored mech ignored him dragging him out into the street "Did you hear me!"

Jazz gulped down his energon cube ignoring Prowl's scowling form next to him "I told you we weren't going to steal!"

Jazz swung his legs happier now that his empty tank was full "We didn't steal Prowler we borrowed this cube, we'll pay him back one day."

Prowl sighed realising there was just no winning logical arguments when it came to Jazz.


	3. Lil' lie

The next few days continued in a similar fashion of meeting and hanging out with Jazz. One day his Creator asked him to accompany him to go shopping for parts, datapads and other things that Prowl more or less tuned out. Whilst in yet another store a commotion started in the street, Prowl and Sharpshot looked out to see Jazz dart between mechs avoiding the hands that tried to grab him. Prowl fought a smile knowing his friend would have no trouble staying out of their reach and escaping to safety.

Sharpshot shook his helm frowning at the scene "It is disgraceful that no one has called the enforces to capture that wild foreign stray yet. I do not know where he came from but they should send him back."

Other bots murmured their agreements making Prowl's spirits deflate, Sharpshot placed a hand on his shoulder "I am glad you have sense Prowl. You know you should not associate with sparklings like that."

Feeling guilty Prowl responded "Yes Creator."

Knowing that he would end up disobeying him.

Jazz just had a pull to him that the young Praxian couldn't seem to ignore and the part that frightened him was that he didn't want to ignore it.


	4. Miss ya

Jazz pounced on Prowl wrapping the startled mechling in a hug "Prowler!"

Prowl stumbled back "Jazz what are you doing!"

Jazz peaked up at the others startled optics "I'm huggin' ya silly."

Prowl relaxed into the hold "Oh."

Jazz smiled "Ya really need ta get out more Prowler."

They stayed in that position for a few more moments before Jazz commented "I'm starvin'."

Prowl groaned "You're always starving!"

Jazz tugged him away "I know!"

Halfway out into the park Jazz slowed down a little walking at Prowl's side "I really miss ya when ya leave me."

Prowl tentatively took Jazz's hand "I miss you too."

Jazz smiled which Prowl returned continuing to hand hands clasped content with each others company. Neither said aloud but both felt more miserable each time they parted, only feeling relieved when they were reunited the next day.


	5. Wha's the big deal wit' kissin?

Safely tucked away in the hideaway they gazed out over the crystal park. Jazz hummed thoughtfully "There's not many bonded mechs and femmes here are there?"

Prowl turned to his friend surprised "What do you mean?"

Jazz motioned the park "I haven't seen one bot kiss since I got here."

Prowl tilted his head "Kiss? What's that?"

Jazz looked at him surprised "Ya mean ya don't know?"

Prowl shook his head, "Well Prowler it's when a bot puts his lips on another bots as a sign of affection... I think tha's wha' it means anyway."

Prowl frowned thoughtfully "Why do they do that though?"

Jazz clicked his fingers "I know how we can find out!"

Prowl faced him "How?"

Jazz turned so he was sitting face on to Prowl "I'll kiss ya so we can find out wha' the big deal is!"

Prowl sat up shocked "What!"

Jazz crossed his arms shrugging a little "Well wha' better way ta find out than ta do it ourselves."

Prowl nodded since it did make sense after all.

Prowl shifted a bit "So how do we do this?"

Jazz moved closer "Jus' hold still an' I'll do it on three 'K?"

Prowl moved a little closer "OK."

Jazz moved in "One."

Prowl switched his optics off "Two."

Then the next second he felt something touch his lips briefly then it was gone. Jazz said "Well didja feel anything different?"

Prowl onlined his optics "No."

Jazz sighed, Prowl said "I guess we'll find out when we're older."

Jazz pouted "Aw I don' like waitin'."

Prowl smiled patting his friend on the helm "I know Jazz."


	6. Walk wit Greystorm

Greystorm said to Redline "May Prowl and I go to the crystal park?"

Prowl hoped they would say no, he didn't want to be so close to Jazz and not be able to visit him because of his future bonded. Redline answered "I do not see why not. Have a good time."

Prowl inwardly sighed following the exuberant red and grey sparkling towards the park. Greystorm was chatting away about something or the other but Prowl couldn't summon the attention to focus finding his thoughts drifting again. Greystorm suddenly exclaimed "Are you listening to me?"

Prowl shook his head "Sorry. I was spaced out for a moment."

Greystorm narrowed his optics thoughtfully but soon got distracted by the crystals, Prowl's doorwings drooped as the guilt started gnawing at him.

He was supposed to be attentive to his future mate, giving him the utmost care and attention. Not thinking about ditching him to play with a Polyhexian.

And there was another side to the guilt, guilt for thinking of Jazz as a lowly Polyhexian instead of the friendly cheerful sparkling he'd come to know and not be able to visit even though he was _so _close by because of his future mate.

Greystorm yawned "Let us go back. I do not see why you love this park so much."

Prowl dutifully agreed sending a fleeting glance at Jazz's hideaway sadly.

As expected he was not allowed to return to the crystal park again in the same day instead his Creator suggested he sit down and practice his reading and writing. Prowl understood the request as an order rather than a suggestion. When Redline left with Greystorm he stared out his room window longingly at the park wishing he could have seen Jazz that orn.

The next day as early as possible without raising his Creator's suspicions Prowl asked and was allowed to go to the park. He ran all the way there, he arrived just as a sad Jazz emerged from his hideaway. Not caring about outside behaviour Prowl leapt at the other tackling him in a hug which Jazz eagerly reciprocated. Jazz practically purred, Prowl like it when Jazz purred, "Missed ya Prowler."

Prowl mumbled back "Missed you more."

Until he realised what he just said and felt his faceplates heat up in embarrassment, Jazz however didn't seem to notice or didn't say anything. "C'mon Prowler I'm starvin'!"

Prowl laughed "When aren't you?"

Jazz laughed as well as they took off down the street.


	7. Firs' time for everythin'

A few vorns passed and soon enough the pair had grown into younglings still keeping their friendship a secret. Jazz was even better at giving the Praxian forces the slip as they tried numerous times and ways to capture him and somewhere along the line Jazz had even roped Prowl into helping him steal the odd cube of energon he needed to function.

Thankfully as they had grown so had the crystals so their hideaway was still usable to them. Prowl snuck in making sure no one saw him enter "Jazz you in?"

Jazz called back "Hey Prowler!"

Prowl was soon inside finding a comfortable place to sit next to Jazz. "So wha's on the agenda taday?"

Prowl feigned shock "My goodness are you saying your _not _running near empty? Who are you and where is Jazz?"

Jazz grinned "Funny Prowler! 'M not _always _starvin' jus' most of the time."

Prowl smiled back wondering what these strange new sensations were in his spark.

They had started just after he officially became classed as a youngling. Every time he was around Jazz his spark would pulse happily and whenever he wasn't his spark would ache. He couldn't explain it but the warmth he felt any time he was around Jazz made him never bother questioning it since he was so content, just for a few precious moments escaping the reality that someday he'd have to leave his dear friend to bond to Greystorm.

Greystorm wasn't quite a youngling yet and so to Prowl he was even more exasperating and annoying. Still for his Creator he did his best to please, even if he felt like he was dying inside missing Jazz.

"Since you love music Jazz I might have something for you."

Jazz lit up "Might Prowler or do?"

Prowl smirked "Why don't you find out?"

Taking the invitation Jazz started one of their many play fights they had started quite a while ago, Jazz was always mindful of Prowl's doorwings and in return Prowl took care not to knock Jazz's visor. Jazz easily pinned Prowl and mercilessly started to tickle his sensitive wires getting laughter out of the Praxian. "Say it!"

Prowl laughed harder "No!"

Jazz continued his tickle onslaught "Say uncle!"

Prowl shifted knocking Jazz forward so he was practically nose to nose with him.

They stilled staring at each other, Prowl's faceplates heated up and his spark pulsed faster, quietly he said "Uncle."

Jazz snapped out of it helping him sit up, still a bit jumpy Prowl pulled out a chip from subspace "I know how you love music and all so I got this chip as a present for you and I hope you like it because I wasn't sure what you'd like an-"

In his fumbling Prowl dropped the chip, he reached to pick it up when his hand touched another. Jazz looked at him again surprise still etched on his face Jazz slowly lifted up his visor showing Prowl golden optics looking directly into his own. Gently Jazz placed a hand cupping Prowl's cheek and slowly giving the other plenty of time to move away he placed a soft unsure kiss on Prowl's lips. As he went to pull away again Prowl responded to the kiss, when they pulled away they rested their foreheads against each other, blue optics meeting gold. Prowl's internal chronometer pinged reminding him of the time breaking the spell, he scrambled up "I'm sorry Jazz I have to go."

He paused looking at the golden optics watching him, giving into his impulse he kissed him again before running out to get home.

Prowl stared into his energon cube confusion swirling around his processor like a violent storm. Why had Jazz kissed him? More importantly why had he kissed him back? And why on earth did it fill him with joy when he did? He sighed wishing the answers would magically appear before him, then again maybe not as his logic processor would crash. "Prowl."

His head shot up looking into the concerned optics of his Creator "Is something wrong?"

Prowl dipped his helm again "No Creator. I am just thinking."

Pressing on Sharpshot continued "Thinking about what?"

Prowl sipped some his cube "About the future."

The older mech nodded "I see. Well you should not trouble yourself with such things. Your future is already planned out for you."

"_That's what bothers me." _

"Creator did you ever wonder who you would have chosen for a bonded if you had a choice?"

To his surprise Sharpshot laughed "Choose a bonded? Do not be silly Prowl you know every Praxian has their bonded picked for them."

Prowl pushed his half full cube away "I know Creator but if you could have chosen _who _would you have chosen?"

Sharpshot raised an optic at the his younglings seriousness "If you must know _if _I could have chosen I would have still picked your carrier Starstalker."

Prowl's whole frame sagged "Oh."

Sharpshot finished his energon "Prowl there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about. I do not think you should go to crystal park any more."

Prowl sat up straight "What? Why!"

His Creator raised an optic "Because Prowl every time you come home you are more miserable each orn."

Prowl's spark dropped _"Only because I'm missing Jazz." _

"Also Greystorm is nearly a youngling as well and it is your place to be attentive to your future bonded."

Prowl nodded "Creator what does it mean to be bonded?"

Sharpshot clasped his hands "Why do you ask?" Prowl shrugged, Sharpshot continued "Well you are nearing the age where you will soon be bonded... Being bonded to another is when you bear your sparks to each other in private after the ceremony that is hosted at the higher family's home. The sparks merge linking you to the other so that you are able to feel the other's emotions at all times and be able to communicate to each other across the bond, once the bond is made it is permanent even though I have had rumours of newer bonds being dissolved. Also newly bonded are nearly always in constant company of each other for solid decacycles afterwards."

Prowl's spark dropped further "Permanent..."

Sharpshot nodded "That is correct. Now I think it is time you got some recharge. Goodnight Prowl."

Prowl stood up "Goodnight Creator."

He slumped onto his recharge berth wallowing in misery, he was running out of time. He didn't _want _to bond to Greystorm, it was so unfair. He got up and walked out towards his balcony that gave him a good view crystal park. He overlooked the dark city for what seemed like hours wishing that things were different.


	8. A creator's call

The next orn Prowl woke early not wanting to get up, his spark ached worse than ever so instead he curled up on his berth. Sharpshot entered his room "Prowl are you awake?"

Prowl answered "Yes Creator."

Sharpshot sat on the berth by Prowl's pedes "Prowl I may not know why you enjoy going to the crystal park so much when you seem to return miserable. But if it makes you happy, I do not see why you can not visit for a few more orns until Greystorm is a youngling."

Prowl sat up smiling "Thankyou Creator!"

He got up and practically sprinted down the stairs towards the park, his spark pulsed faster _"Jazz." _He entered the park _"Jazz!" _He was nearly at the hide away _"JAZZ!" _The visored mech seemed to know he was coming he was out waiting as soon as Prowl neared Jazz tackled him in a hug. They rolled from the force, Prowl grew embarrassed remembering yesterday but instead of feeling awkward like he expected he found himself smiling up at Jazz "Missed you."

Jazz rubbed their noses together "Missed ya more Prowler."

Prowl sighed contently. "Prowler."

"Yes?"

"'M starvin."

They both laughed.


	9. Love ya more

For the next several orns things continued as normal between them, except for the secret smiles whenever they accidentally brushed servo's and the shy pauses whenever Prowl caught Jazz staring at him or vice-versa.

Prowl considered himself a vary patient youngling but this had gone on long enough, he just _had _to know! "Prowler? Wha's a matter? Why are you lookin' at me like tha'?"

Prowl went through with it before he chickened out, damning the consequences he kissed Jazz.

For a breem Jazz didn't move and Prowl thought he'd made an awful mistake.

As he started to pull away his spark at breaking point Jazz placed a hand on his neck pulling him closer kissing him back. Prowl's doorwings fluttered his spark soaring at an ultimate high, distantly he could hear Jazz purring. When they parted Prowl burrowed his face into Jazz's neck cables "Love you Prowler."

Prowl froze. Love? Jazz loved him. He had a general idea of what love was, like he loved his Creator in a family way, Jazz loved music because it made him happy, but love in this sense was adoring someone who meant everything to them wasn't it? Satisfied with his logic Prowl wrapped his arms around the other black and white "Love you more."

Jazz's purring got louder.

That evening Prowl stared off into space a dopey smile plastered on his faceplates, he was missing Jazz but the excitement at the thought of seeing him again the next orn was great compensation. Sharpshot commented "You seem cheerful."

Prowl sipped his cube smiled still in place "I feel great."

His creator smiled "I am glad to hear it. Greystorm is coming over tomorrow."

Prowl didn't even twitch "That is nice."

Sharpshot refilled his cube "He has grown into a youngling."

Prowl's good mood vanished "Really?"

His Creator nodded "I know it is a surprise. We thought he would be a sparkling for at least another four decacycles. Well this is good for the pair of you, you are both one step closer to being bonded."

Prowl forced a smile "Yeah. Great."


	10. Surprise

Greystorm was indeed a youngling in frame but was still had a lot of sparkling impulses in mind, he was shorter than Prowl and severely eager to take on the role of boss since his family was higher up in Praxian society Prowl would lose rights to everything when they were bonded.

Prowl's doorwings dropped as he sat across from Greystorm in their fifteenth game of chess. "Checkmate."

Prowl said in boredom for his score being 15-0 against Greystorm, Greystorm sulked "This is a stupid game anyway. Prowl get me an energon cube."

Prowl got up complying with his request _"Could have said please." _

He paused at the doorway hearing Redline and Sharpshot talking "Yes they seem to get along just fine."

Redline hummed then responded "I know. At this rate they will be bonded next vorn at the earliest."

Prowl nearly dropped the cube, so soon.

They wanted him bonded to Greystorm next _vorn _at the earliest! "Prowl where is my cube."

He snapped to attention "Coming Greystorm."

He suddenly had flashes of his future serving Greystorm day in day out, getting his cubes, caring for a sparkling, cleaning the home, never allowed out without permission. He passed the youngling the cube numbly staring at the other in horror.

He was doomed.

Keeping his emotions in check he started another chess game.

The only thing he could think of was Jazz, right then he really just wanted Jazz to hold him and say 'S'OK Prowler'.

That evening he looked out from his balcony hoping his friend, lover, all of the above wasn't too upset that he hadn't made it today.

Prowl sighed wondering if Jazz's spark hurt as bad as his did when they were apart. "Pst Prowler!"

Great now he was hearing things.

"Pst Prowler up here."

Prowl looked up to find the bot he was just thinking about hanging from his roof "Jazz! What are you doing here?"

Jazz made a 'shush' motion then hopped down, he whispered "Ya didn't come taday so I came to you."

Prowl smiled despite the risk of them being caught "I would have came if I could."

Jazz hugged him "I know."

Prowl returned the hug "Jazz I'm really happy, no thrilled that you came to see me but please leave. I don't want you to get caught."

Jazz pulled back "Only if ya promise ta visit tamorrow."

Prowl heard footsteps clanking towards his room "I promise. Now go."

Jazz kissed him then leapt up onto the roof out of sight.

"Prowl?" Sharpshot stood at the doorway,

"Yes Creator?"

The elder mech looked around the room "Why are you still up?"

Prowl answered "I was just viewing crystal park."

Sharpshot shook his head "Well get some recharge now."

Prowl climbed onto his berth feeling more at ease from Jazz's unexpected visit.


	11. Tagether fa'ever

Prowl relaxed into Jazz's chest plates absent-mindedly rubbing circles into the visored mechs hands that encircled his waist. They enjoyed each others company not worried about anyone bothering them in the crystal hideaway, Prowl leaned back further trying to be as close to Jazz as physically possible "Prowler wha's a matter?" Prowl looked up at Jazz finding golden optics looking back at him, Prowl sighed "Why can't it always be like this?"

Jazz nuzzled his neck cables "Aw Prowler."

Prowl's systems purred at the touch his doorwings twitching happily, Prowl kissed his cheek "Jazz I have to tell you something.. I.. well my spark... it aches when you're not around and it hurts so much." He could feel tears threatening to overflow "I just.. I..." he knew he was done for as small sobs racked his frame "Sorry it's just.. I miss you so much and-"

Jazz silenced him with a kiss "Prowler S'OK I feel the same. Truth is Prowler it's bin happenin' since I met ya."

Prowl smiled as Jazz thumbed his tears away.

That was the Jazz Prowl had come to know and adore.

The thoughtful, kind, cheerful mech that always knew what to say.

A strong sensation took over, Prowl couldn't help himself as he captured Jazz's lips in a desperate kiss which the visored mech eagerly responded to. Prowl leant back pulling Jazz down with him so he was lying on top of the Praxian, "Prowler?"

Prowl's chest plates opened on their own accord revealing his spark, "Jazz..."

Jazz dived in for another kiss his own chest plates opening up his spark reaching for Prowl's.

The two sparks drifted together merging in a bright light.

Prowl gasped as his spark felt complete and full of other emotions that weren't his own. Jazz's presence swarmed his own, it was like standing in a dark room on a spinning record, with music playing and rainbow coloured lights flashing in sequence like a dance club. It was a feeling that was definitely Jazz and Prowl clung to it.

The sparks parted returning to their respective bodies but Prowl could still feel Jazz, love and comfort coursed through his systems in waves. Jazz's tired face smiled down at his own "I feel ya Prowler."

Prowl pulled him close curling around his frame "I feel you too."

They stayed curled up sparks pulsing as one, _:Love ya Prowler: _

Prowl smiled nuzzling Jazz's neck cables _:Love you more.:_

As he entered his home losing himself in the loving waves that Jazz sent across their new bond did Prowl realise what they had just done.

He'd _bonded _to Jazz.

His panic escalated despite the concerned and comforting feelings Jazz sent, he collapsed against the wall willing his legs to hold him up, what would his Creator say? What would Redline say? He was supposed to have bonded to Greystorm, even if hadn't wanted to he was still _meant _to!

The loving feelings increased _:Prowler?: _

And just like that he _couldn't _regret it, his spark felt complete, there was no other way to explain it. _:Love you Jazz.: _

The warm feelings increased _:Love ya more.: _

Prowl willed himself to calm down he just wouldn't tell Sharpshot until he figured something out.


	12. Meet the Hatchet

The next orn Prowl sipped his morning cube losing himself in the wonderful caring emotions that Jazz kept sending and Prowl in return sent his own love back. "Prowl."

Prowl shot up rubbing his helm sheepishly "Sorry Creator did you say something?"

Sharpshot eyed his creation worriedly "I have called your name five times Prowl. Are you alright?"

Prowl smiled as Jazz teasingly nudged Prowl's side of the bond "I am perfectly fine."

Sharpshot didn't seem convinced "Well we are going to see a medic for your annual check up anyway." Prowl nodded reassuring Jazz he was fine.

They entered the hospital finding it odd to here cursing and the sound of something clanging off metal. "You could be the Governor of Iacon for all I care but this is _my_ med bay slag it so you do things my way!"

The angry voice was soon put to a red and white medic that was certainly not Praxian.

The gruff voice said "Next."

A Praxian femme walked out of his bay rubbing a dent in her helm carrying a datapad glaring at the floor. Sharpshot said "Excuse me I requested the top medic to check my youngling."

The red and white bot crossed his arms "You're looking at him."

Sharpshot stated "But you are not Praxian!"

The red and white bot rolled his optics "Tell me something I don't know."

Sharpshot was temporarily stunned, the CMO said "Look I'm here on transfer and I've had Praxians giving me grief all orn from jarred doorwings to this attitude that I'm not Praxian therefore I'm not a good doctor. Well I've got news for you, your head Praxian doctor called me in whilst he's on leave so either let the youngling be scanned or get out."

Prowl fought the urge to laugh. After being around Jazz he found this sort of behaviour hilarious where his Creator was appalled.

Prowl scooted forward into the med bay ignoring his Creator's calls for him to return.

The CMO shut the door and picked up a scanner "OK kid my names Ratchet and for this orn I'm your medic. Any complaints?"

Prowl shook his head "No sir."

Ratchet started scanning "Good youngling. Why can't more Praxians have your attitude?"

Prowl shrugged a little "Maybe they just aren't comfortable with other Cybertronians."

Ratchet paused looking at Prowl suspiciously "What did you just say?"

Prowl mentally smacked himself when he realised he's let his shortened speech slip around someone who wasn't Jazz. "Nothing sir."

Ratchet waved a wrench in front of his nose "Look kid I'm not stupid I heard you talking like a regular mech and all I wanna know is where you learnt to. Cause I'm pretty sure your old man doesn't talk like that."

Prowl shifted "I am not sure what you..." Seeing Ratchet's glare he sighed "I learned it from a friend who thought I sounded funny. But please don't tell my Creator."

Ratchet continued scanning Prowl's systems "Relax kid I won't. Doctor/patient confidentiality remember? So who is this friend out of interest? I'm guessing he's not Praxian."

Prowl looked up "How did-" Ratchet gave him a 'duh all Praxians speak proper' look "Oh. No he's not Praxian."

Ratchet opened Prowl's arm components checking the circuits "He from Iacon?"

Prowl moved so Ratchet could access his doorwings "No."

Ratchet briefly looked them over then motioned Prowl to lie down "Not Iacon then, Kaon maybe?"

Prowl complied as Ratchet looked through his inner workings "No."

Ratchet moved to his spark chamber "Well I suppose he could be-" Ratchet dropped his wrench "Your bonded?"

Prowl sat up closing his chest up "No wait Ratchet it's not what it looks like!"

Ratchet gripped his wrench angrily "I knew slagging Praxians were paired up early but this is ridiculous! Younglings aren't even supposed to be able to bond! I'm gonna tear your Creator a new one."

He marched towards the door, Prowl tugged his arm "Wait! Stop! You don't understand my Creator doesn't know!"

Ratchet stopped looking at him "Why wouldn't your Creator know you're bonded to your intended early."

Prowl's doorwings drooped guiltily "Unless there's more to the story?" Prowl stared at the floor.

Ratchet sighed leading him back to the berth "Kid I think you'd better tell me the whole story."

Prowl shook his head "No! I can't! You'll tell my Creator!"

Ratchet placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "I promise I won't tell him anything you don't want me to."

Prowl was still uncertain whether he could trust a complete stranger or not so Ratchet added "Of course if you'd rather not tell me I could always tell your Creator you're bonded."

That was all the incentive Prowl needed. "Well you see I met Jazz a long time ago..."

Ratchet whistled lowly "Wow kid. Of all the mechs that catch your optic it's the smooth talkin' Polyhexian."

Prowl nodded optics trained on the floor, Ratchet sighed "Well it could have been worse. You could have met the pit spawned split spark twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker back in Iacon. I swear those two live to cause me grief. But I have to say you picked an interesting one, Jazz is a youngling with a spark of gold."

Prowl perked up "You know him?"

Ratchet smiled "Ask him yourself."

_:Jazz do you know anyone called Ratchet?: _

Prowl waited and was responded with _:The Hatchet? Course I do! I met him back in Polyhex say hi to him for me. Oh! An' tell him I'll pay back tha' cube someday.:_

"He says hi and he'll pay you back that cube someday."

Ratchet chuckled "Yeah that's what he said then as well. Stole it right under my nose to give it to a hungry sparkling."

Prowl smiled "He doesn't steal he borrows what he can't afford."

Ratchet snorted "Oh Primus he's corrupted you."

Ratchet packed up his scanning equipment "Well you're one hundred percent and other than that congratulations you're the youngest bonded pair in history now scat!"

As Prowl left Ratchet called out "Oh and kid, if you ever need someone to talk to whilst I'm here. My doors always open."

Prowl looked back "Thankyou and my names Prowl, not kid."


	13. Lock 'n Key

Sharpshot complained all the way back to their home about foreign medics, wrenches and what society was coming to. Prowl tuned out most of it feeling better for having told someone his secret and speaking of that secret... "Creator may I go to crystal park?"

Sharpshot frowned "No."

Prowl's spark pulsed faster "Why?"

His Creator entered the house pulling Prowl in with him "Prowl it is not right for an intended to wander the streets alone any more without his bonded's permission."

Prowl stood at the bottom of the stairs "But I am not bonded to Greystorm!"

"_And I never will be." _

Sharpshot stared at his Creation in shock then looked stern again "No but you soon will be. So it is time you settled down and started doing what is expected of you."

Prowl stomped his foot "What if I don't want to!"

Both mechs froze at Prowl's slip, Sharpshot glared "Do not talk to me like that Prowl. You will do as you are told and _never_ speak like that again. Do you wish to be banished like your cousin Smokescreen?"

Prowl's doorwings drooped "At least Smokescreen is free."

Sharpshot snapped "That is it! Go to your room and do not come out until you behave like an intended should!"

Prowl flew up the stairs throwing himself on his berth in sorrow, Jazz's side of the bond probed him wanting to know what was wrong. _:Prowler I'm comin' ta see ya.: _

Hugging his gel pillow tightly Prowl sent back desperately _:No Jazz don't! Just stay away until I work something out.: _

Prowl felt bad as he felt the hurt Jazz did, _:Love you Jazz.: _

He waited a few moments afraid Jazz wasn't going to respond _:Love ya more Prowler.: _

That was all it took for the dam to break as Prowl started sobbing his spark out into his pillow.

Different plans ran through his processor ranging from begging Ratchet to let him stay until he could try contacting his cousin Smokescreen to going through with the bonding ceremony with Greystorm then telling him he was already bonded and possibly put to death because of it.

Yeah running away sounded pretty good right now.

Maybe his Creator would understand if he told him?

With that thought in mind Prowl slipped into recharge.


	14. Fa'bidden

Prowl sat with his Creator in silence the next orn, he went through the speech he prepared in his mind for the hundreth time as he summoned up his courage his Creator spoke "Prowl I do no know where that outburst came from yesterday but my decision is final. You will be under house arrest for a few more decacycles until Greystorm has matured some more then you will only leave if he grants you permission. Understand?"

Prowl sat there shell shocker "But Creator I-"

Sharpshot slammed a palm on the table "Understand?"

Prowl swallowed back the sob that was working it's way up "Yes Creator. Excuse me."

He tore upstairs slamming his door behind him.

This was so unfair and wrong!

He didn't want to be Greystorm's obedient bonded, he already has a bonded.

A bonded that loves him the way he is, a bonded that has one of his favourite sayings to be 'Better to ask forgiveness than permission' a bonded that was trying hard to comfort him even though he wasn't here. _:Prowler wha's wrong?: _

Choking back his sob Prowl sat on his berth _:I'm forbidden to leave home because of my future intended.: _

_:How can ya have an intended? Aren't ya bonded ta me?.: _

_:I am Jazz and I love you will all my spark. Greystorm has been my intended since before I met you but I don't like him.: _

_:So tell ya Creator that.: _

_:I was going to just now but I can't. He won't understand and when they find out I'm bonded to you they can execute me for such a dishonour, or rather it's what they would call it. But it would actually be because Redline is such a high ranking citizen and he would be embarrassed by my actions and on top of that you're not Praxian. .: _

_:Prowler please tell me ya jokin'!: _

_:I'm serious. The laws in Praxus are absolute and the politics system is slightly corrupted when it comes to matters like this, they do anything to make themselves look good.: _

_:There must be some way ya can escape with me.: _

_:My cousin Smokescreen was banished before I was sparked so I have no idea how to contact him and I can't get Ratchet's help without a solid escape plan or my Creator would easily find me again.: _

_:Don't underestimate the Hatchet.: _

_:I don't Jazz believe me. But he isn't a Praxian so there's only so much he can do.:_

The weight of the situation seemed sit on them both like a heavy weight that refused to budge,

_:Hang in there Prowler I'll save ya somehow.:_

Prowl couldn't find the will to respond as he sank to his berth clutching his gel pillow tightly.

Three orns passed and Prowl still hadn't seen Jazz.

Like his Creator had said his bond was missing Jazz's presence demanding him to be close.

His Creator hadn't spoken to him since his order and Prowl probably wouldn't have listened anyway, he'd cried himself to sleep every night trying to release even a fraction of the pain biting at his spark from his depression.

He sat with his Creator not touching his evening cube at all thinking of Jazz "You have not drank a cube for two days Prowl."

Prowl made no indication he'd even heard staring blank faced at the swirling pink liquid. "There have been rumours circulating that the first youngling pair have successfully bonded."

Prowl's doorwings stiffened. "Redline and I were interested and dug into it deeper. We have not yet discovered which youngling it was and the medic refuses to tell us anything. So we have decided you will try bonding with Greystorm next decacycle."

Prowl's doorwings drooped but still he said nothing. "I spoke to the authorities about that young thief that has been here for vorns and they said they are going to work on capturing him to send him to foster Creators back wherever he came from."

Prowl said "May I be excused?"

Sharpshot sighed but allowed him to go.


	15. G'bye

Prowl leaned on the balcony staring at crystal park longingly knowing that if his Creator and Redline went through with the bonding attempt next week the truth would come out and Prowl would most likely be hauled off for execution.

He wished Jazz was there.

_:Prowler.: _

He offlined his optics listening to the melodious tone of Jazz's side of the bond _:Yes Jazz?:_

His doorwings sensed someone behind him_ :Look behind ya.: _

Prowl spun around finding Jazz leaning against the wall.

In an instant Prowl launched himself into those comforting arms hugging the Polyhexian tightly. "I missed you."

Jazz hugged him back just as tight "Missed ya more."

Prowl looked into Jazz's visor "Why have you come here you know you could get caught."

Jazz pouted "Aw an' here I thought ya loved me."

Prowl smacked his arm lightly "I'm here Prowler cuz we're leavin' tanight."

Prowl's spark pulsed in hope "What?"

Jazz kissed his forehead "I spoke ta Ratch' an' we tracked down ol' Smokey through his medical records. Ratch' is waitin' at the clinic for us ta take us to a transport shuttle tha' will take us ta Smokey who's gonna look after us until Ratch' gets back."

Prowl stared at him surprised "Ratchet is willing to take care of us?"

Jazz nodded "Yup! Turns out he wanted ta take me in when he seen me in Polyhex, he said since I'm a package deal now he'll live with it. Also his pal Wheeljack is gonna help keep an eye on us."

Prowl was floored with this information truthfully he said "I don't know what to say."

Jazz tilted his chin up to look him in the optics "Say you'll come with me."

Prowl thought seriously about this opportunity, if he remained he was most likely going to die and never see Jazz again. If he left though he would be with Jazz but he would never be able to return to Praxus.

His mind was made up.

"Yes."

Jazz beamed, Prowl added "But I wish to leave a note to my Creator at least saying goodbye."

Jazz leaned in "Anythin' ya want Prowler."

He kissed Prowl deeply which he responded to wrapping his arms behind Jazz's helm.

Prowl's door slid open "Prowl what is-"

They froze and looked at the doorway where Sharpshop was standing apparently in shock.

Prowl cleared his vocaliser "Creator I..."

Sharpshot glared at the pair "So this is how you thank me. You go behind my back sneaking around with some... some..."

"Polyhexian." Jazz supplied helpfully, he sounded cheerful but Prowl could sense his cautiousness through the bond.

Sharpshot ignored his comment "Even though you know you have an intended you mess around like some common pleasure bot."

Prowl shrank into Jazz more trying to disappear "Creator it isn't like that-"

"Oh? And now you speak in a way that is beneath you. How long has this been going on?"

Prowl's doorwings drooped, Jazz tightened his hold on Prowl's waist "We've been friends for vorns but _more_ just recently."

Sharpshot took a step forward "Of course that explains it now. Why you were so desperate to visit crystal park each day! I bet you have a stash of stolen valuables there you sneaky thief!"

Prowl raised his voice a bit "Jazz isn't like that! He only steals what he needs but can't afford!"

Sharpshot pointed at them "Oh that's what he tells you! I bet this is a part of his plan to get you to trust him so he can steal from you!"

Prowl shook his head "You're wrong!"

Sharpshot snapped back "Am I? Is it not convenient that he starts trying to win your favour when you are just about to bond to Greystorm!"

"Greystorm's got nothing to do with this!"

"Well I say otherwise! I bet he sneaks off at night into Redline's home taking expensive heirlooms from the home you would soon live in because of your future bonded."

"I'M ALREADY BONDED!"

The room went deathly quiet.

Sharpshot found his vocaliser "What?"

Prowl stared defiantly into his Creator's optics "Jazz is my bonded. He has been for four orns."

Sharpshot stumbled back in denial "You lie. You could not have.. you would not have..."

Prowl sighed softly "I know he's not who you chose, but he's who _I _choose."

Sharpshot gaped at him "You have committed ultimate dishonour, punishable by death."

_:Prowler do ya trust me?: _

_:With my life.: _

_:Then whatever happens nex' jus' trust me 'K?: _

_:OK: _

Prowl felt tears brim at his optics "Goodbye Creator."

Jazz scooped him bridal style and jumped onto the balcony rail, Prowl wrapped his arms around his neck to hang on. Jazz smiled down at him "Ready?"

Prowl looked down into the darkness "As I'll ever be."

Jazz leapt of into the night descending into the gloom.

He slid off the nearby rooftop leaping onto a window ledge, onto an alley wall, landing skilfully on an alley fence "Hey Prowler this is where we first met more or less."

Prowl still pretty dazed answered "That so?"

Jazz laughed then leapt again to ground level setting Prowl down carefully, then grabbing his wrist to run to the clinic. Prowl ran with him hoping his Creator didn't call the local enforcement. Before long they spotted Ratchet, when they drew near he transformed "Get in kids."

They did watching the city of Praxus zoom by through Ratchet's window. Prowl huddled up to Jazz "You sure the shuttle driver won't turn us in?"

Ratchet snorted "Nah that slagger owes me a couple of favours."

Jazz nuzzled Prowl "We'll be alrigh' Prowl. You'll see."


	16. Epilogue

A few vorns later

"Jazz! Prowl! I don't care if Wheeljack lets you sleep in during the holidays when I'm not home get up!"

Jazz whined from his spot curled up in Prowl's side "I don' wanna get up."

Prowl kissed his helm affectionately "Do you want Ratchet to come and get us?"

Jazz shuddered "Nah man a wrench to the helm in the mornin' is no way ta wake up."

Prowl smirked "Oh? What about this?"

He tickled Jazz's sensitive wiring making the mech squirm in laughter "OK OK! I give man!"

Prowl sat up "I thought you would." He stood up stretching his stiff joints.

Jazz pouted "Ah still can't believe ya grew bigger than me."

It was true in the vorns since they had been living with Ratchet Prowl had grown into a bigger frame than Jazz and was now studying to be a tactician for the Autobots whilst Jazz was training to be a saboteur and special ops mech in training, considering he used to steal to survive it was a good choice.

Prowl and Jazz shared a room in Wheeljack and Ratchet's apartment above their workshop and home clinic combo, when Jazz asked if the two were together Ratchet threw a wrench at him and Wheeljack laughed.

To this day they still didn't know for sure since the pair never showed any signs of affection beyond friendship but argued like a bonded couple most of the time.

They were both surprised when Ratchet had told Wheeljack to let them share a room right off the bat, when Ratchet arrived three orns later his reason was 'Well your both already bonded. But I warn you two if you get sparked up any time soon helms are gonna roll'. They didn't doubt his threat but still they chose not to mention that they hadn't even thought of having sparklings yet never mind later on.

Prowl was declared dead in Praxus, when he read through the report Smokescreen had managed to get his Creator had stated in the interview "Wherever Prowl may be I hope he's happy." Which made Prowl nearly cry with happiness knowing his Creator still cared about him.

When Jazz and Prowl had grown into their mech bodies Ratchet had enrolled them into the Autobot academy where they spent three quarters of the vorn studying except when they went home at holidays. Jazz loved helping Wheeljack tinker with explosives, whilst Prowl was just content being around his mate and make shift family. Even though they shared a room at the academy the pair were often busy with assignments and lessons, so it was nice to kick back and just be together once in a while. Even if he did have to put up with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's antics when they stopped by every decacycle to visit Ratchet.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout Prowler?"

Prowl shook his helm "Nothing Jazz."

Ratchet yelled "You have to the count of three before I come up there and drag you down myself!"

Jazz sighed dramatically "Well we better get down there b'fore the Hatchet rebuilds us inta energon dispensers."

Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz's waist from behind getting a content purr from the future saboteur "Love you."

Jazz leant back kissing the tip of his nose "Love ya more."

"YOU HAVE HALF A SECOND LEFT!"

They laughed making their way to the workshop.

"Hey Prowler?"

"Yes Jazz?"

"'M starvin."

Prowl laughed dragging his bond mate downstairs.


End file.
